happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Amigos (group)/Gallery
Images of the group, The Amigos. Happy Feet= HF Cliff.JPG|The Amigos with Lovelace watching Mumble finding the Ailens. 2006 happy feet 042.jpg|Mumble, Lovelace, and the Amigos as they meet the Elephant Seals 2006 happy feet 015.jpg|The Amigos, including Ramón lead Mumble to the heart of Adelie-Land in Happy Feet 2006 happy feet 017.jpg|Mumble, and the Amigos, try to impress the Adelie chicas with their dance moves in Happy Feet 2006_happy_feet_006.jpg|The Amigos, led by Ramón, sing a sad song after Mumble rejects Gloria's attempt to join them on their dangerous journey in Happy Feet Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8575.jpg|Mumble and the Amigos at the Forbidden Shore in Happy Feet happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4111.jpg|''Let's get out of here!'' 2006_happy_feet_028.jpg|The Amigos, Mumble look out at the “alien” ships in the distant waters in Happy Feet happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4530.jpg|''We Got It!'' Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4430.jpg|''Watch and learn, tall boy'' Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5679.jpg|''Yeah, I once heard an animal do that, but then they rolled him over, he was dead'' My Way in Teaser Trailer.png|The Amigos in "My Way" in a teaser trailer of Happy Feet happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8967.jpg|The Amigos getting poped out of the ice from the killer whales happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8972.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8975.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8976.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8978.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8979.jpg|The Amigos almost getting eaten by a killer whale happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg|The Amigos landing on the ice along with a defeated killer whale happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9314.jpg|"You believe that?" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9315.jpg|"How we gonna tell his mama he bring us all this way just to kill himself?" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9320.jpg|Lovelace looking at Ramón about how Mumble jumps all the way to kill himself happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9322.jpg|"No. He didn't." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps_com-9326.jpg|"Look." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4288.jpg|Amigos walking to Adélie-Land Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4613.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7231.jpg|The Amigos with Mumble walking happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7237.jpg|Mumble with the amigos Nestor and Rinaldo walking to Lovelace's pile happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7244.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5613.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5617.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5619.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5622.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5625.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5626.jpg |-|Happy Feet Two= Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1807.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1827.jpg|"Same old Lovelace." Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1914.jpg|The Amigos, Erik, Atticus, and Bo cheering for Sven happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2786.jpg|"It will be yours!" Happy-feet-2-raul-sven-ramon-nestor-rinaldo.jpg|Sven with the Amigos except Lombardo as they watch Ramón doing Sventhink Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8862.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9231.jpg|Sven dancing with the Amigos except Ramón in "Dragostea din tei". |-|Posters/Wallpapers= Amigos.jpg|The Amigos Lgpp30790+rinaldo-raul-nestor-lombardo-and-ramon-the-five-amigos-happy-feet-poster.jpg The Five Amigos_wall_800.jpg|The Amigo's poster in Happy Feet |-|Video Games= Ramon in Happy Feet (GBA Version).jpg|Ramón in Happy Feet: The Videogame (GBA Version) Raul.png|Raul in Happy Feet: The Videogame (GBA Version) Rinaldo.png|Rinaldo in Happy Feet: The Videogame (GBA Version) Lombardo.png|Lombardo in Happy Feet: The Videogame (GBA Version) Nestor.png|Nestor in Happy Feet: The Videogame (GBA Version) RaulNiftyMovesMamboJour.PNG RamonTellEveryoneToConga.PNG LombardoCongaCongaMAMBO.PNG|"Conga! Conga! MAMBO!" RinaldoLayItOnTallboy.PNG|"Lay it on, Tallboy!" NestorGuyIsAccidentallyCoolInGBAVersion.PNG|"Man, this guy is so accidentally cool." RinaldoWantsMumbleToMeetEstefan.PNG |-|Concepts= Concept HF 001.jpg|Concept art of Mumble (with no fur as an adult) with Lovelace and the Amigos by Anton Vill Concept HF 012.jpg|Concept art of Mumble with Lovelace and the 4 unnamed amigos in a snowstorm by Anton Vill Concept HF 010.jpg|Concept art of Mumble and the four amigos in Adelie-Land by Anton Vill Concept HF 006.jpg|Mumble and the three amigos trying to have a problem with Lovelace by Anton Vill Concept HF 009.jpg|Concept art of Mumble and the Amigos meeting Lovelace with his ladies by Anton Vill HF b 002.jpg|Mumble and the Amigos in the mountains by Michael Halford Happy Feet - Crowd.jpg|Emperor Penguin Crowd (with adelie penguins and Lovelace) concept art by Phillip Whiteley. Ramon looks at Carmen (HFTC).jpg|The Amigos with Erik, Atticus and Bo looking at Carmen by Richard Pritchard Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries